The Test
by ChurchofFreebird
Summary: Bobby and Alex take the most important test of all.


Alex and Bobby sat on the edge of the bed awaiting the results of the test that would change their lives forever. In two minutes they would find out if they were going to be parents.

Contrary to their nature, their indiscretion had been a hasty one and somehow Alex found herself a few days late. It was so unlike her, usually she was like clockwork.

What would she do? She relished being pregnant with her sister's child; she just never thought it would apply to her, being so devoted to her career and all. She figured Bobby felt the same way. Sure, he talked a good game, certainly with Nicole, but deep in her heart she knew he was a company man.

It had started out so innocent that night. They unwound with a few beers after work. Then it was "let's go back to my place and watch TV", followed by "you look too trashed to drive home".

Soon they were lying on the floor as Leno came on.

Something about her face moved him; it was not the booze talking, he had never seen her look so vulnerable, so fun-loving and soft.

She always knew he was a tender, gentle man, but that night, the way the moonlight played in his hair, the cologne that had turned her on from day one, made her want him this night of all nights.

She knew it went deeper than a dalliance but why after six years together why she had these feelings so strongly she did not know.

Their faces an inch apart, he kissed her. It was everything she thought it would be, like a warm summer rain washing over her. Their tongues meshed as if they should have always been that way. He undid her blouse, hands needing her supple breasts while a look of transport crossed her face. He lightly took one in his mouth and she thought heaven had descended to earth.

So when he reached over and stroked her hair she responded with some stroking of her own.

All she could do was stare at it for a moment.

Goddamn, she thought. It was even bigger than she thought it would be. Thank god he doesn't want a blow- she couldn't take in enough to do it justice. You want it to be big, her girlfriends always said, but not so much you couldn't walk the next day.

He must have sensed her concern for he reached for her hips so she could straddle him, giving her all the control. He plunged in her cherry, just at the angle to hit her sweet spot, and pursed it back and forth, her bouncing up and down happily, his dick going deeper each time. Oh damn, it had been so long since either one of them had any.

"Oh Bobby stop!" I forgot I'm not using anything!". In the heat of the moment she forgot about her lack of condoms and the diaphram that didn't quite fit after the baby was born.

"I can't!", he groaned. She was both surprised at his lack of restraint and turned on by his raw manliness. He was too far gone, and if she was honest with herself she didn't want him to stop. She could feel the orgasm rising up inside her; it would be almost cruel to make him pull out now. Who was she kidding? Cruel to her, too. He felt so good inside her; he filled her up completely but was not too demanding or awkward with his body; he must have known what his size could do to a woman.

So she acquiesced to his needs, and stroked that soft, baby brown hair as he plowed underneath her. She writhed on top of him, pumping him for all that he had. Oh that's it, baby, she thought, keep it hard just a little longer. Almost there. His cock was so hard it practically held her soppy little pssy off the bed.

Finally he could hold back no more. He came like a damn bursting; filling every inch of her with his thick, pearly, jizz. Cum shot into her deepest crevice; penetrating her like a volcano. Her mind was in a tumult; stop, don't stop; baby, no baby.

He groaned and writhed in ecstacy; she had never seen anything like it, a man loving her so. I'll risk it, she thought. She, too, was rounding the corner. "Bobby!" she cried. Her body erupted in euphoric spasms, each one more delicious and deeper than the next. Oh god, it will never stop.

Finally, in what felt like hours, her contractions lessened, and she disolved into his chest, his arm around her. Was it worth it? Oh yeah.

They fell asleep like that, bodies adjusting throughout the night, his musky scent and the residue of his hot liquids all over them. She looked over at him in the dawn's light. She felt kind of proud of herself; she had sated his monster well. Her own too, though his needs came first, as they would with any woman. He looked so sweet, that baby face covered in stubble like a veil of masculinity that hid the little boy beneath.

They awoke later in the next day, and spent the day in the park. They came home to do it all again, this time more sensual than raw but just as satisfying. They would tryst several times since then; each time the feeling grew.

She got up to check the stick. She knew whatever it was they'd face the future together. She picked it up and smiled.


End file.
